Disney Descendants: Happily Ever After - For The First Time
by RaInBoWsKuLlDrOpS
Summary: It is now Ben and Mal's second anniversary and they have decided to take a big step in their relationship. Will things plan out how they planned? Also will certain questions that they have always wondered be answered? Read and find out! ALSO THE RATING HAS BEEN GIVEN FOR OBVIOUS SMUT AND LEMONS! Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox.


**Hey guys, this is an idea that I have played with for some time as I didn't know whether I wanted to do it. I have had a couple of you guys request it but I still didn't know whether to. However I got a guest review on my main story (the tour - sorry I don't know your name otherwise I would have messaged you) and I decided it was finally time to write this one shot. So I hope it doesn't disappoint! Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox.**

* * *

"Are you sure?" Ben asked me again after he pulled away breathlessly. It was now the second anniversary of our first date and we were now lying on Ben's bed making out. Me and Ben had decided to develop our relationship and to take a big leap - intimacy wise. After having a meal at the Crystal Palace we then had a lovely walk around Auradon Park before we came back home. All the way through our date you could tell that we were both nervous due to our other plans. We both wanted it; it felt right it was just both of us wanted it to be perfect for each other.

I also had concerns about my scars; yes Ben knew that they were there but he had never actually seen them. I didn't doubt that Ben found me attractive; he called me beautiful all the time. I was just worried about his reaction when he finally saw me naked; I had scars mainly on my chest, stomach and back. Thankfully the scars on my chest weren't that bad and had faded; unlike my stomach and back. Me and Ben had talked a little bit how I got them; but we didn't go too much into it. I wasn't really ready to discuss how bad things actually got with my mother. I couldn't help but look at my scars in the mirror as I got ready and I hoped that I wouldn't let my scars affect tonight.

After we had returned from our walk we then retired to Ben's room, Ben's parents didn't think that this was strange behaviour. For the last six month me and Ben had slept in the same bed on and off, when time allowed us to, but nothing progressed from making out and cuddling. This suited me and Ben just fine up until now as we both felt that we wanted to progress things on. After lying down on Ben's bed we started to cuddle and it wasn't long before our lips found each other's in a heated make out session.

"Positive" I replied with a small smile as I was on my left side lying pressed against Ben.

"Are you sure?" I asked in case Ben had changed his mind. If he had this would be ok; I wanted this to feel right for the both of us. I didn't want either of us to regret this in any way.

"Yeah" Ben confirmed with my favourite crooked smile.

"I guess I'm just nervous" he admitted nervously.

"Ben I know we said that due to it being our second anniversary it would make our first time together special-" I started.

"It doesn't mean that we have to do it now" I stressed.

"There's no rush" I said as I reached up and cupped Ben's face in both of my hands.

"I know" Ben answered lovingly.

"I just want it to be perfect" he advised.

"Cheesy I know" he chuckled.

"A little" I chuckled back.

"But it will be perfect Benny" I said with a small smile, hoping that this would reassure him.

"Because we are doing this because we are both ready and we are doing it because it feels right" I added lovingly as I stroked his cheeks with my thumbs.

"It does feel right" he confirmed.

"Ben we have all night" I reminded him.

"We can take it slow" I offered.

"Yeah" Ben said.

"Because I want to enjoy this" he said before he pressed his lips against mine once more. We then broke into a very heated and quick make out session as our hands started to roam over each other's bodies. I let my hands roam over Ben's strong, broad chest as I felt one of Ben's arms wrap around underneath me as his left hand claimed my right buttock. We both broke apart breathless and we stared at each other; I felt Ben's fingers start to fidget against my clothes and I knew what he was asking for. He wanted me to tell him that it was ok to proceed; as long as we have been together Ben has always sought permission to put his hands on me or for me to tell him to was ok to proceed. This only made me love him even more; it showed me that Ben did in fact love me and he wasn't just after me for my body. And this meant a great deal to me.

I nodded at Ben and he quickly smiled at me before crushing his lips against mine. As our hands roamed over each other I undone Ben's tie and without taking my lips from his I quickly threw it to the floor. I then went to help him out of his blazer and he pulled his lips from mine and smiled. I watched as he slowly sat up and shrugged out of his blazer and he slowly and carefully let it drop to the floor before he lay back down next to me and wrapped his arms back around me. We stared at each other for a few seconds before I became impatient and I wanted Ben's lips against mine again so I quickly kissed him.

This time I noticed that Ben's lips found a new sense of urgency against mine, and I couldn't help but submit to him. I pressed my willing body against his and I felt his right hand cup the back of my head as if he was scared of me leaving him. I started to run my hands up and down his chest and I started to feel comfort in the fact that Ben was mine and I was his and our actions that was about to enfold tonight would show this.

Ben then abruptly pulled away from my lips and he quickly brushed my hair from my right shoulder before I felt his warm and welcoming lips find my neck. I then felt him to start to lightly suck on my neck; I felt shivers start to run up and down my spine and I couldn't help but moan. I felt Ben's lips pull away from my neck and he looked up at me; I noticed that his eyes had started to darken as he smirked at me.

"I'm guessing you were enjoying that" he teased.

"What was your first clue?" I purred as I ran my fingers through his already messy hair.

"You moaning-" he started.

"And by the way you are looking at me now" he said smugly.

"Hmmm" I purred as I started to watch Ben's eyes darken more.

"Maybe" I admitted as I suddenly sat up a little bit and abruptly pushed Ben onto his back. I watched as his eyes widened in shock as I sat up fully and slithered my hands up his chest.

"My turn" I flirted and I quickly kicked my right leg over him so I was now straddling him. I then deliberately slowly undone every button on his shirt and I made sure that I never took my eyes off Ben's. I loved seeing him like this; the look he was giving me at the moment was so powerful and loving that it almost made me want to cry. But this wasn't the time nor place for that; me and Ben needed each other physically and that is what was going to happen.

"Come here" I demanded as I wiggled my finger at him. I watched as Ben slowly sat up and I used this opportunity to slowly slide his shirt off him and I let it drop to the floor with his blazer and tie.

I watched as Ben smirked at me so I pressed a slow but brief kiss against his lips and after we pulled away he went to kiss me again but I felt playful. I had never been like this before I didn't know what to do but what I was doing felt right. So without another thought I pushed Ben back down onto the bed and I quickly lowered myself down onto him and I started to lovingly lace kisses up and down his neck and jaw. I felt Ben's arms wrap around me as I did this but I couldn't help but pull away when I heard a growl escape his lips.

"I'm guess you were enjoying that" I flirted as I mimicked his voice.

"What was your first clue?" He teased mimicking my voice also which made me chuckle.

"Mal sit up" he instructed so I sat up and Ben slowly sat up with me. I slid my hands onto Ben's shoulders and I felt Ben's hands start to undo the buttons of my white shirt. I pushed away the thought about Ben seeing my scars properly for the first time and I concentrated staring into Ben's eyes. They were so loving and calming; yes they were going dark with lust but that was because I knew he wanted me. Ben wanted to show me how much he loved me, how much he cared and desired me and I wasn't going to stop him.

"Oh Mal" Ben breathed as he looked me up and down after he quickly discarded my shirt to the floor.

"Yes Ben" I said nervously.

"You are beautiful" he declared before he hastily crushed his lips against mine. We fell into a series of long and loving kisses however I pulled away and rested my head against Ben's shoulder when I felt his hand touch the back of my bra. This was the moment when I would be topless in front of Ben for the first time; yes I knew he could see my stomach; but due to the dim lighting he couldn't see the bottom of my back or chest properly. But I knew as soon as he removed my purple lace bra he would want to be closer to me and then he would notice them.

"Mal are you ok?" I heard Ben ask as he pulled my hair out of my ponytail.

"Yeah" I muttered.

"I'm just worried" I advised. I started to panic slightly - _should I tell Ben what was on my mind? Surely he would be able to put my mind at rest?_

"About?" He prompted.

"I know the lighting is dimmed-" I started.

"Right" he responded slowly.

"But you can see my scars" I said sadly.

"Do you want to stop?" Ben asked as he wrapped both of his arms around my waist and pulled me tightly against him.

"No!" I exclaimed.

"I'm just worried that you are not going to like what you are going to see" I admitted.

"Mal" Ben said and I felt his arms release my waist and he quickly used both of his hands to cup my face.

"Look at me" he instructed and he helped me move my face from his shoulder so he could look at me.

"You are beautiful" he said lovingly which made me smile.

"The scars are part of who you are; yes I wish you didn't have them because you had to endure pain to get them. But they aren't going to make me love you any less" he added as he stared into my eyes.

"Oh Ben" I breathed as I kissed Ben's lips and we fell into a long and loving kiss which only ended when I felt Ben undo my bra. I looked down at Ben and I watched as he smiled at me and this gave me the confidence to quickly let my bra drop down and I threw it to the floor.

"Oh Mal" Ben breathed as he looked me up and down. He then went to put both of his hands on my breasts but then he stopped and looked up at me. I slowly smiled at him and nodded and I watched as his hands slowly slid onto my breasts. I sighed at the contract and I heard a groan escape Ben's lips as he slowly started to knead my breasts.

"Beautiful" he breathed before he removed his left hand from my right breast and he quickly pressed his lips against my right nipple. My hands flew into his hair as shivers started to run up and down my spine as Ben continued to pleasure me.

I whined as he pulled his mouth away but groaned again as he moved his lips to my other breast as his hand returned to slowly kneading my right breast. My breathing hitched and I tried to contend with the pleasure that was engulfing my body; but there was a knot that had started to build in my stomach and I couldn't do anything else but give my willing body over to Ben.

I slowly untangled my fingers from Ben's hair and I quickly let my hands fall onto his trousers below me. I started to undo his trousers and when I wasn't able to undo them any further I felt Ben remove his mouth and hands from my breasts.

"Give me a minute" he stated as he tried to get up and I instantly thought that I had ruined things as I climbed off his lap. However this shortly changed when I watched as Ben stood at the side of his bed and he quickly pulled his socks and trousers down. As he turned to look at me I quickly grinned at him and I quickly undone my purple skirt and pulled both my skirt and tights down with one swoop before dropping them to the floor. I then watched as Ben slowly crawled towards me and I couldn't help but notice the bulge that was starting to form in his boxers. This made the knot tighten further in my stomach as the want for Ben was starting to become too much.

I lay on my left hand side as Ben lay on his right propped up on his right elbow and I couldn't help but smirk as I watched as his eyes eagerly roamed over my body. I smiled at Ben and pushed my lips against his and we shared a brief kiss.

"Mal" Ben breathed after we pulled away.

"Yes Ben" I purred.

"I need you" Ben growled.

"And I need you" I admitted and Ben quickly pressed his lips against mine. Somewhere along the kiss I felt Ben's left hand capture my right hip and he wrapped my leg around his waist. As our bodies crushed together with our arms and legs tightening around each other I couldn't help but note that Ben was now digging into my stomach. However I didn't really have time to dwell on this as Ben rolled me and him over and he pulled his lips from mine and he started to litter my chest with kisses as my hands found his hair again. I felt Ben's left hand start to roam down my body as his kisses had found the top of my stomach before his lips started to press kisses along my left breast. I felt Ben's mouth press against my left breast as his hand lingered on my left thigh; I groaned loudly and I willingly opened my legs and I heard Ben chuckle against my skin. My eyes lazily opened and I watched as he winked at me before sliding his hands onto the front of my pants. A loud groan escaped my lips as I felt Ben remove his mouth from my breast.

"You're definitely enjoying this" he teased and I felt him wiggle his fingers against me which made me moan.

"So are you" I said and I reached down and I slid my hand onto Ben's member and I slowly squeezed him through his boxers. I couldn't help but smirk when I watched his face contort in pleasure.

"YES!" He moaned loudly before I dropped my hand off him. I then watched as he smirked at me before he sat up and he went to use both of his hands to remove my pants but I saw him stop.

"What?" I asked nervously.

"Erm" Ben said as he balled his fists up.

"Is something wrong?" I asked as I started to panic.

"Have you changed your mind?" I quickly asked.

"No!" Ben exclaimed as he quickly shook his head.

"It's just something I've always wondered" he confessed.

"Right?" I said slowly as I pulled one brow up.

"What?" I asked.

"Erm" Ben repeated nervously

"Come on Ben" I teased as I slowly sat up and placed both hands behind me so I was now propped up.

"What has my naughty beast always wondered about me?" I flirted.

"Erm" Ben said for the third time.

"Come on Ben" I said eagerly as I was now intrigued about what was on his mind.

"You know you can tell me anything" I stated.

"Well-" he started.

"You have purple hair" he stated bluntly.

"Yes" I confirmed.

"And?" I asked but then my eyes widened when I realised what he was trying to get at.

"Oh" I said slowly.

"Benjamin Adams!" I said as I playfully shoved him with my left shoulder.

"Are you insinuating that I might not be a natural purple?" I asked sarcastically.

"Erm" Ben said and I could tell that he was worrying about my reaction.

"No" he said quickly.

"I just wondered" he admitted.

"Calm down Benny" I said as I started to laugh.

"I'm teasing you" I chuckled as I lay back down on the bed.

"Find out for yourself" I advised. I watched as Ben then slowly looked down between my legs before slowly removing my pants to reveal my entrance to him which was currently neatly arranged with a short sparse layer of purple hair.

"I see" he noted.

"Happy with that answer?" I teased.

"Yes!" He exclaimed.

"You boy!" I chuckled.

"Come here" I said and I quickly kissed Ben and I felt his fingers slowly press his fingers against my now exposed clit which made me moan loudly against his lips.

"Keep doing that!" I begged after I had pulled away.

"I like it" I advised.

"I haven't even started yet baby" Ben promised as I felt him part my folds and he slowly slid a finger into me as far as it would allow which made me moan loudly. Our lips found each other's once more before he slid another finger into me. As I felt his fingers start to work themselves against me I slid my hand onto Ben's member through his boxers. We continued to pleasure each other for a few minutes before I decided that it was time that I saw Ben; as I was the only one that was naked at the minute.

"This isn't very fair" I breathed after I pulled away.

"What isn't?" Ben teased.

"I'm naked" I stated.

"And you are not" I advised.

"I see" Ben noted.

"Well you know what to do" he teased as he pulled his fingers from me. I quickly sat up and Ben sat up with me; I quickly pulled his boxers down and my eyes widened when I finally saw Ben's member. It felt big when he was tucked away in his boxers but now I could see his incredible length and girth it frightened me. _How on earth was all that going to fit inside me? It had to be around ten inches - maybe more!_

"Is something wrong?" Ben asked nervously which made me tear my eyes away from his member.

"No" I muttered.

"You seem nervous" he noted as he kicked his boxers off so that they were now also on the floor.

"I am" I advised as we both lay back down next to each other.

"What's on your mind?" He asked as he wrapped his arms back around me.

"You'll probably laugh" I advised.

"I'll try not to" he promised.

"I didn't realise how-" I started.

"How?" Ben prompted.

"Big you are" I admitted and I felt my cheeks start to heat up. I hated that Ben could get information out of me very easily so I thought there was no point in trying to hide this from him.

"Oh" Ben said as his eyes widened.

"I see" he said as he looked down at himself.

"Well I guess you've answered one of my questions as well" I admitted.

"You've wondered?" Ben asked as he looked back up at me.

"Yes" I confirmed.

"I've always wanted to make this" I said huskily before sliding my hand onto Ben's member. I felt it twitch against my touch and I couldn't help but grin; Ben was mine and I wanted to be the only person who would be like this with him. I know that this was possessive of me but I knew that I would never ever want to be intimate with anyone else apart from Ben.

"Mine" I said bluntly and I watched as Ben's eyes widened.

"And I want to make this-" he started with a smirk and I felt his left hand roam back between my legs and he slid his index finger back into me until he got to my barrier.

"Mine" he finished in a possessive tone with made me want to melt. I quickly pressed my lips against Ben's and we continued to make out as we continued to pleasure each other. All you could hear was me and Ben moaning against each other's lips as our breathing became more laboured.

"Mal I need you" Ben purred after he pulled his lips away from mine.

"Come get me" I teased as I rolled onto my back which made my hand slid off him and his fingers slide out of me. I then watched as Ben slowly turned over and I was about to ask him what he was doing but I heard him bedside cabinet drawer open. I watched as he quickly pulled a condom over himself before he rolled over and kneeled in between my legs. We both grinned at each other but then my face dropped as I watched as Ben's face dropped and he started to look uncertain.

"Ben what's wrong?" I asked slowly as I started to panic.

"Mal I'm going to have to hurt you" he said sadly as he rested both of his hands on my knees.

"And I don't want to" he said.

"Hey" I said as I sat up and I quickly cupped Ben's face in both of my hands.

"I know it is going to hurt" I started.

"At the start" I added.

"But then that will sharp change" I continued as I tried to reassure him. I knew that it was going to hurt; but I wasn't scared. I wanted this with Ben; I wanted to give myself fully to him and I knew that the short term pain was going to be worth it.

"Ben I really want this with you" I advised him and I watched as a smile spread across his face.

"Don't worry about hurting me" I reassured him.

"I want this" I stated.

"I want you" I finished sincerely.

"I want you too" Ben said before he pressed a kiss against my lips. When we broke apart I smiled at him before I slowly lay back down; I watched as Ben moved closer to me and I felt him slide himself into me until he hit my barrier.

"I love you Mal" Ben said lovingly.

"I love you too Ben" I replied. Ben then lowered himself down on top of me and he pressed his lips against mine and we fell into a long and loving kiss. Somewhere along the kiss I felt Ben thrust against me and a strong sharp pain which made me scream against Ben's lips. When I had started to deal with the pain I stopped my muffled scream against Ben's lips and he pulled away from me and he looked down at me.

"I'll not move until you're ready" he promised as he positioned himself on his elbows under my arm pits and he slid his hands into my hair.

"Ok" I replied and we lay like this for a few seconds as the pain started to subside.

"Just start of slow" I advised and Ben slowly pulled himself out of me which made me whimper. He froze above me and I nodded at him and he slowly started to push himself back into me; he did this a handful of times carefully and he looked up at me and I nodded at him to tell him I was ready for him to go faster. Ben then cautiously thrust into me a little bit quicker and a loud moan escaped my mouth and I noted at the pain was now changing into pleasure.

"Ben!" I cried out as he started to thrust into me quicker and deeper. I looked up at him and I could tell that he was trying to figure out whether he was hurting me. So to put him at ease I pushed my lips against his in a heated fashion as my hands found the top of his back.

"BEN!" I screamed as I ran my nails down Ben's back as I pulled away. I heard him wince in pain but I went to apologise however Ben thrust sharply back into me which made me groan loudly.

"MAL!" Ben cried out before he started to quicken his pace even more. I tightened my legs around his waist and I felt him slide further into me and we both cried out at this new sensation.

"Oh god!" I moaned loudly as he hit a certain spot inside of me.

"Mal!" Ben cried out as he continued to snap his hips against mine. I felt the knot in my stomach tighten and my ribcage started to heave; I had never been like this before but I had an inkling that I was close.

"Ben I think I am going to-" I advised.

"Me too baby!" Ben confirmed and I started to feel him throb inside of me.

"Keep going!" I cried out.

"Please!" I begged.

"Ben!" I screamed.

"Oh Mal!" Ben groaned as he continued his quick and impressive thrusts against me.

"I love you" he breathed as he breathing hitched and he lowered his face down and lovingly pressed his lips against mine. We kept going like this for a few minutes; both of us heading towards our release and the knot in my stomach was at breaking point and I felt my body tense up.

"BEN!" I screamed and I felt my body go slack as my body tightened around Ben. A sudden wave of pleasure engulfed my body and my eyes automatically squeezed tightly shut and I saw white erupt in my eyes. I felt Ben's powerful thrusts become erratic as he found his release.

"MAL!" Ben roared as he thrust into me and he stayed still for a few seconds before he took a couple of slow thrusts into me. I watched as his face contorted into pleasure and his body become slack and he dropped down on top of me. I wrapped my arms back around Ben's neck and I littered the side of his face with kisses as we both tried to calm down our breathing. As we were now breathing normally Ben pushed up on both of his arms and pulled himself away from me; I couldn't help but whine when I felt him leave me fully as I wasn't ready to let him go yet. But instead I saw Ben lie on his back and he quickly pulled me to him so my head was now on his chest.

"That was amazing" he breathed incredulously as he ran his left hand through his hair as his other arm tightened around me.

"Yeah it was" I agreed as Ben pulled the bed covers around us.

"It was better than I imagined it" I admitted.

"I love you Miss Faery" Ben said lovingly which made me look up at him.

"I love you too Mr Adams" I replied back before pressing a lovingly kiss against his lips before returning my head back against his chest. We both then fell into a peaceful slumber very happy with our actions of our love for each other.


End file.
